


The Sun And The Rainfall

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bath Houses, Birching, Cold Water, Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Daddy/boi, Erotic Poetry, In Public, M/M, Temperature Play, fantasies, kinky poetry, pain play, russian banya, saunas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Greg takes Alex to a Russian banya.





	The Sun And The Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'temperature play' for Season of Kink 2018. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html).
> 
> I think it’s fair to say Greg’s episode of _Travel Man_ is entirely responsible for this poem. That, and all my other ideas for this prompt were shit, so this is what you’re getting.

Alex was sweating, he hadn’t expected  
To feel so very hot, though his master had warned him,  
Alex wasn’t sure this was really his thing,   
But his master insisted he would enjoy this one.  
  
His master wouldn’t say what had made him conclude  
That Alex most of all would love this experience  
He just asked for his trust, asked for submission,  
“Just go along with it, Alex, I promise it’ll be grand.”  
  
And now Alex was lying face down on a bench,  
Baring most of his naked body for everyone to see,  
With nothing more than a sheet to protect his dignity  
While his head rested gently on sweet-smelling leaves.  
  
His master hadn’t told him what was going to happen  
But Alex quickly understood as the birching began  
The branches bore leaves, they didn’t look harsh,  
Yet the sting they gave him was more than he’d thought.  
  
His master watched on, Alex was partly aware of him  
Wandering around, making sure his boy was alright,  
As the strikes got gently harder, striking his hot skin,  
And that was when the unexpected pleasure kicked in.  
  
Alex liked pain, he liked being spanked, seeing his skin   
Glow red, glow hot, from his master’s hands, and Alex knew  
That he liked being warm when his master was giving him  
All kinds of sweet pain, bringing him joy and punishment.  
  
But Alex hadn’t counted on the sauna exacerbating   
The joy he received from the birching, to experience   
The pain sting deep into his hot skin, burning red,   
Sweating out all the bad things in him as the pain did its work.  
  
He closed his eyes briefly, breathing in the scent of   
The leaves that now gave him a deep sense of peace  
Imagining his master was the one beating him now  
Birching him soundly, striking him just how he liked it.  
  
The heat was making it all seem so wonderful,  
Allowing his mind to wander deep into imagination  
To give in to the sensations, to let himself be hit,  
To let the pain fill his mind with the warmth all around him.  
  
He wondered idly if there might be a way  
To recreate this in private, away from these strangers,  
To give himself space where he could give in to the pleasure  
That the pain was inducing in him that he dared not reveal.  
  
He was used to hot showers to induce heat in his skin  
Before his master gave him a damn good spanking,  
But this was deep heat on a whole new level,   
Bringing him beautiful pain he could scarcely imagine.  
  
The euphoria was incredible, he was barely aware of  
His master’s command to turn over on his back  
So the birching could continue, and the pain returned  
But he did as he was told, and smiled at the ceiling.  
  
He was much more aware of the men in the room then  
The ones with the birch brooms, and the ones watching on,  
And even though Alex was too lost in the pleasure of the pain,  
His body did not give his desire, his arousal, away.  
  
He was sure all he did was grin like an idiot,  
Lying there, blissfully, as his body was massaged,  
As he was beaten by topless men bearing sticks,  
Desperately wishing this birching would never end.  
  
Finally he fell happily into the arms of his master  
Once they’d finished with him, and his time was over  
But he couldn’t be sad, he couldn’t feel anything except  
Blissful, still, peaceful, euphoric, soaring, joy.   
  
The post-birching bliss was impossible to describe,  
It was a high that made him feel so incredibly alive,  
His whole body sang as the heat wrapped around him,  
And he knew he could become addicted to this place.  
  
As he lay there recovering while his master took his turn,  
He began to wonder if it was pain he liked more, that it   
Wasn’t just spanking that brought him sweet pleasure,  
That any pain at all might bring him the same rush.  
  
Perhaps in the shower, with the water run hot,   
He might ask his master to paddle him there,   
To see if the hot water made the pain sing like this,   
So maybe he might not fear it quite so much.  
  
Just thinking of that almost threatened to throw him  
Straight into the arms of the desire he’d suppressed,  
But his master took his hand then, and told him to follow,  
And that distracted him enough not to give himself away.  
  
Leaving the heat was strange and relieving, yet  
Alex found the pain changed in different ways,  
As his master helped ground him, and bring him back  
From the high of the sauna and the euphoric pain.  
  
What was left to do now was another sweet shock,  
Cold water now beckoned to drown the deep heat,  
Alex knew this, and yet he was still not prepared for  
The sudden icy water on his red, burning skin.  
  
The many aches in his body felt different again, still  
Stinging slightly, still slightly warm, still red, with the pain,  
Alex now felt wide awake as he stood there, amazed,  
At all the sensations he’d experienced in the banya that day.  
  
His master had been right, he had loved this place so much,  
It had everything he needed, all the pleasure he desired,  
All he needed then was the arms of his master, and   
To find a way to come back here and do it all again.  
  



End file.
